Beyond Dark Castle
Beyond Dark Castle is a computer game, released for the Macintosh in 1987 by Silicon Beach Software. It was designed by Mark Pierce and programmed by Jonathan Gay. It is the sequel to Dark Castle, and it includes new levels, Enemies and Items, as well as a larger game map with longer levels. It was the last game made by the original team, before the rights were handed over to Delta Tao, which made Color Dark Castle. A sequel, the third game in the series, Return To Dark Castle, has been released. Features Movement in Beyond Dark Castle is very similar to Dark Castle, though it includes many new elements, such as weapons based fighting, mazes, bombs and other new items, a health system, and a Helicopter Pack. Bombs can be dropped to kill enemies and/or blow up certain walls. They have a short fuse and then blow up, with an up and sideways radius. More than one Key can now be collected, which are used to enter certain and/or exit certain levels, such as the Dungeon. Gas is a new pick up, which is used to fuel the Helicopter Pack used in the levels: Swamp, and Black Forest. Now, to enter the Black Knight's chambers, Prince Duncan must collect 5 Orbs, which are hidden around the castle. Also added is a new health system, which makes it so some of the enemies in Dark Castle don't kill you in one hit when you are not carrying any elixirs, instead your health goes down. Also, your health slowly depletes overtime, and can be replenished by leaving the level, or picking up some Food. In adition to the health system, you can also save your game by using one of the computers in the Computer Room. There are five levels in Beyond Dark Castle that scroll rather then taking up only one screen length (CD-i does this in the first game), these are Swamp, Black Forest, East Labyrinth, West Labyrinth, and Black Knight's Showdown & The Final Battle. Also new to the Dark Castle Series, is a Practice mode, so that levels can be tried without any consequence, such as falling into the Dungeon. The controls in this game are as follows: Normal: *W - Up (Climb ladder/Stairs/Rope up Along with A/D keys) *S - Down (Climb Ladder/Stairs/Rope down Along with A/D keys. Low Jump with Space) *A - Left (Walk left, Up/Down stairs, with W/S keys. Long jump with Space) *D - Right (Walk right. Up/Down Staris, with W/S keys. Long jump with Space) *Q - Action (Shield/Use switch/Pick up item) *E - Duck (Crawl when used with A/D key, next to a pipe) *Spacebar - Jump (Jump. When used with A/D keys, long jump. When used with S key, low jump) *Mouse - Aim (Aim arm for Rocks/Fireballs) *Mouse Click - Throw rock (throw rock in direction of aiming) *Tab - Pause In Helicopter Pack: *W - Up (Ascend/Take off) *S - Down (Descend/Land) *A - Left (Fly Left/Turn Left) *D - Right (Fly Right/Turn Right) *Mouse - Aim (Aim arm) *Click - (Throw Rocks/Fireball) Weapon Fighting: *A - Left (Move Left) *D - Right (Move Right) *Q - Block (Block Attack/Put Weapon back on rack) *E - Duck (Duck Under Attack) Story The game starts off with the end of Dark Castle, where Prince Duncan toppled the Black Knight's throne. In the original version, after toppling the throne, a Gargoyle drops Duncan in Trouble 3. In the newer version by Delta Tao, Color Dark Castle, after defeating the Black Knight on Advanced, Duncan does a victory dance as it fades out. As said in the Help Screens of Beyond Dark Castle with help from Merlin, Prince Duncan has found his way behind the Black Knight's throne, which takes him to the Beyond Dark Castle Main Menu, which is a fireplace and mantle. When you start a new game Duncan walks up and tries to take a torch, only to have the whole wall turn around. It is shown that Duncan is in a large Ante Room, where there are 5 pedestals for holding orbs. Duncan then proceeds to collect all 5 orbs, and a gate is opened that leads to the final duel with The Black Knight. Duncan makes his way through the room until finally finding the Black Knight, where they then fight. Spoilers On Beginner and Intermediate Difficulties, when the Black Knight is defeated he falls back into his chair, and Prince Duncan makes his way over to the fire place by the throne, and is taken back to the Main Menu, where he does a victory dance. After the score is shown, Duncan goes back though the wall and ends up back in the Ante Room. End Spoilers Advanced Ending Main article: Beyond Dark Castle Advanced Ending This game ends very differently on Advanced, for more information click the link above this. Main Character's Name Main article: Prince Duncan In the original Dark Castle the hero was given no name, and was just referred to as 'Hero.' This was changed however in Beyond Dark Castle where his name was revealed as Prince Duncan. Levels Main article: List of Levels in Beyond Dark Castle This game had 15 levels, like the first game, which came out of the 5 doors in the Ante Room. *Ye Roof: Computer Room, Clock Tower, Swamp, Black Forest. *West Tower: West Tower Wall, West Labyrinth, West Tower Top. *East Tower: Black Knight's Brewery, East Labyrinth, East Tower Top. *Underground: Basement, Catacombs, Dungeon. *Main Hall: Ante Room, Black Knight's Showdown & The Final Battle. Items Main article: Items *Rocks *Elixirs *Fireball *Shield *Key *Morning Star *Shovel *Mace *Bomb *Orb *Food *Potion *Poisoned Potion *Gas Enemies Main article: Enemies *Bat *Rat *Vulture *Mutant *Burning Eye *Guard *Whip Henchman *Gargoyle *Snake *Big Bird *Mosquitos/Killer Birds *Shovel Henchman *Brewery Henchman *Black Knight Obstacles Main article: Obstacles *Clouds *Spike Trap *Laser *Gears *Trees *Swinging Scythe *Mug *Barrel ''Difficulties'' Main article: Difficulties *Beginner *Intermediate *Advanced Trivia * The Christmas Easter egg from Dark Castle is still here. To access it, just set your Mac's date to December 25 and start a new game. Remakes for Cell phones.]] Return To Dark Castle, the sequel, contains all the levels from Beyond Dark Castle, as well as many new ones. It was developed by Z Sculpt, and released in 2008. There are few ports of this game, they were released for the Apple IIGS, Commodore 64 and the Commodore Amiga A Color version was planned by Delta Tao but dropped due to the sour sales of Color Dark Castle, and the fact that the upcoming game Return to Dark Castle was to include them all. Dark Castle Mobile was a remake of the first game, but borrowed on the level design of both the first and Beyond Dark Castle. It was released in 2006, and now is not sold anymore. Gallery Image:Intro.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Splash Screen. Image:SoM normal.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Main Menu. Image:AnteRoom.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Ante Room. Image:BlackKnightsBrewery b.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Black Knight's Brewery. Image:East Labyrinth 1.png|'Beyond Dark Castle' East Labyrinth. Image:EastTowerTop b.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' East Tower Top. Image:WestTowerWall b.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' West Tower Wall. Image:West Labyrinth 1.png|'Beyond Dark Castle' West Labyrinth. Image:WestTowerTop.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' West Tower Top. Image:ComputerRoom.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Computer Room. Image:ClockTower.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Clock Tower. Image:Swamp 1.png|'Beyond Dark Castle' Swamp. Image:Black Forest 1.png|'Beyond Dark Castle' Black Forest. Image:Basement b.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Basement. Image:Catacombs b.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Catacombs. Image:Dungeon.gif|'Beyond Dark Castle' Dungeon. Image:Final battle 1.png|'Beyond Dark Castle' Black Knight's Showdown & The Final Battle. See Also *Dark Castle *Color Dark Castle *Return to Dark Castle *Z Sculpt *Delta Tao *Silicon Beach Software *SuperHappyFunFun *Enemies *Obstacles *List of Levels in Beyond Dark Castle *Items External links * Official Forum * Dark Castle Blog * [http://www.archive.org/details/games2 Video review of Beyond Dark Castle] in the Computer Chronicles * Beyond Dark Castle retro review. * Dark Castle links * Running Beyond Dark Castle on an emulator. * Beyond Dark Castle Wikipedia entry * Dark Castle F.A.Q * Beyond Dark Castle Review * Beyond Dark Castle fan pages.